JKLreed♂ JKLgeez♀
JKLreed♂ JKLgeez♀is a member of the JKL Family. Xe is half-male, half female and uses Xe and Xim. Xe likes reading, making lockpicks, playing baseball, watching movies all day, and was determined to call the cops on Kamoshida, though Ryuji somehow convinced xim otherwise. When asking about xim about the cops debacle, xe has this to say "Everyday when I walk by my school I always remember that one day. The one cursed day that has been haunting me in my sleep. Everyday when even my eyes just glance past that school my brain sends a grim reminder of that day. It all started when I found out about a twisted perception of that school made by a teacher there, Mr. Kamoshida-san-kun. It was a castle where he was a tyrant king. It was no thing to take lightly. My ingeniousness decided to come up with a plan to stop this evil man. These five words that I would say would turn out to be the worst decision of my life... "We should call the cops"... My friend replied, "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" I would not take that as an answer. I will not let my ingeniousness go to waste for a stupid answer like that. So I said it again. "We should call the cops" to which I was met with the same answer. "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" So I said it again and again. "We should call the cops." "We should call the cops." "We should call the cops." "We should call the cops." Every time I was met with the same answer over and over again. "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" "So you wanna tell them about the castle? They'd never believe us... Have any other ideas... ?" My head was spinning into insanity. I wouldn't, no, I COULDN'T stop saying those words. over and over again I was met with sadness and despair. Is this what my life has lead up to? Is this really it? If so, I wouldn't end it in a failure. So I kept going... and going and going and going and going and going and going... but to no avail. This madness had to stop. If I wouldn't stop it who would? But I can't, that's not right. All my hard work will go to nothing. I would lose the war. I tried to keep going, hoping for a victory, but my patience would run to an end. I was gonna stop. I tried and I tried to refuse the inevitable but there was no use. So I finally said those few words that would ruin my life for eternity, "How about a sneak attack?" to which he replied with, "That'd be fine if we could do it without gettin' caught, but... if we did, we'd be seriously done for." The war was over. But at what cost? Was all my hardships and struggle for... nothing? I've been pondering this moment ever since. There were no winners that day and there would be no more in the future. My foolishness has destroyed me and I couldn't go back... We should've called the cops.﻿"